Save Me
is the eighth episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Derek grow closer, Alex and Burke argue and perform a risky procedure, Izzie treats a psychic while Cristina treats a pregnant patient. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 108MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 108CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 108IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 108AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 108GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 108MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 108PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 108DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 108ZoeyGlass.png|Zoey Glass 108Mr.Duff.png|Mr. Duff 108TommyWalker.png|Tommy Walker 108DevoFriedman.png|Devo Friedman 108NurseHarper.png|Nurse Harper 108SeymourGlass.png|Seymour Glass 108Dr.Chesney.png|Dr. Chesney 108DorisandSamFriedman.png|Doris and Sam Friedman 108AnesthesiologistJeremy.png|Anesthesiologist Jeremy 108ReproductiveCounselor.png|Reproductive Counselor 108RubyWalker.png|Ruby Walker 108ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 108Dr.RajSen.png|Raj Sen Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Joan McMurtrey as Zoey Glass *Kevin Rahm as Mr. Duff *Josh Stamberg as Tommy Walker *Sarah Hagan as Devo Friedman Co-Starring *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Harper *Ping Wu as Seymour Glass *Charles Walker as Dr. Chesney *Chad Einbinder as Sam Friedman *Lisa Kaminir as Doris Friedman *Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy *Kathleen Bailey as Reproductive Counselor *Darlene Kegan as Ruby Walker Uncredited *Cheryl Dent as ER Nurse *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Medical Notes Cristina Yang *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Cristina made an appointment to terminate her pregnancy. Devo Friedman *'Diagnosis:' **Excessive bleeding post-root canal **Heart murmur **Von Willebrand disease **Mitral regurgitation *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dr. Chesney (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Root canal **Antibiotics **Bovine valve replacement Devo, 17, had a root canal and couldn't stop bleeding afterward, so she was sent to the hospital, where they detected a heart murmur. Her fever went down with antibiotics. She was diagnosed with Von Willebrand disease, which made her ineligible for the mechanical heart valve, meaning she'd need a porcine valve replacement. Devo declined due to her religious beliefs, but Alex found out that she could get a bovine valve instead. Using a video feed from a doctor who had performed the procedure before, Burke replaced her valve. She woke up stable after surgery. Mr. Duff *'Diagnosis:' **Epilepsy **Arteriovenous malformation *'Doctors:' **Raj Sen (psychiatrist) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Mr. Duff was put in the hospital by his family, who felt he was dangerous because he talked to dead people and claimed to have visions. He had seizure activity, so he was sent to get that checked on before he could be sent back to psych. He was diagnosed with an AVM. He didn't want to have the surgery because he still believed he was having visions. Izzie eventually convinced him to agree to have the surgery and after he woke up, he had another vision. 4th Floor Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiac arrest *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Attempted resuscitation A 4th floor patient coded and attempts and resuscitation were unsuccessful. Zoey Glass *'Diagnosis:' **Breast cancer **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Frozen section biopsy Zoey, 47, had a frozen section biopsy to check for cancer. She was also pregnant. She declined to terminate the pregnancy. She reconsidered for a brief time before ultimately deciding not to terminate and continue the pregnancy, making her death inevitable. Tommy Walker *'Diagnosis:' **Paralysis **Clot *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Mr. Walker fell rock climbing and was left with ascending paralysis. Scans didn't reveal a cause, so Meredith suspected a conversion disorder. When the paralysis reached his upper body, Derek took him into surgery, believing there was a clot that the scans weren't showing. After hours of searching, they found the clot and evacuated it. After surgery, he woke up and the paralysis started to reverse itself. ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Alex Karev'' (surgical intern)'' *'Treatment:' **Intubation George attempted to intubate a patient, but Burke had to step in and do it himself. George's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Intubation Olivia called George into a room to intubate a patient, which he did successfully. Music "David" - Nellie McKay "Feels Like" - Masha Qrella "Rapture" - Laura Veirs "I Love the Rain the Most" - Joe Purdy "No Illusions" - 78 Saab "Fix You Up" - Tegan and Sara Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from a song called , originally sung by at least two dozen different artists. *This episode scored 18.33 million viewers. *'Goof' (medically incorrect): When Dr. Grey suggests that Mr. Walker has a conversion disorder, Dr. Shepherd asks if it's psychosomatic. This is a common mistake. A psychosomatic disease is a genuine physical ailment caused in part by psychological factors. However, a conversion disorder is considered a somatoform disorder (one that cannot be fully explained by organic conditions and are largely due to psychological factors, i.e. what many people consider to be "psychosomatic"). *'Goof': There were several religion-related mistakes in this episode. First, the religious Orthodox Jew refused to have a "pig part" inserted in her body. But, according to Jewish Law, in order to save one's own life, one must break any of the laws of Judaism (except idolatry, adultery, or murder). When Esther is praying to herself she is reciting the silent Amidah prayer but then covering her eyes as if she is saying the 'Shma' prayer. On top of this, the words she is saying don't mean anything. She also bows three times after her prayer but in the wrong order. Also, the Jewish girl wanted a rabbi to pray over her before her surgery, but the rabbi was female, which is not permitted according to Orthodox Judaism. Also, the religious chants she is singing would not be something appropriate for this occasion. Also, Orthodox women do not sing in front of men. *This was the episode submitted for Sandra Oh for the 57th Primetime Emmy Awards under 'Outstanding Supporting Actress In A Drama Series'. *The Grey Matter blog post for this episode was written in retrospect during the hiatus between season two and three. Gallery Episode Stills 108-1.jpg 108-2.jpg 108-3.jpg 108-4.jpg 108-5.jpg 108-6.jpg 108-7.jpg 108-8.jpg 108-9.jpg Quotes :Meredith: I want facts, and until I get them, my pants are staying on. :Derek: Or you could just roll with it, be flexible. See what happens. :Meredith: I'm not flexible. :Derek: Now there I disagree... We'll find these things out. That's the fun part, you know? That's the gravy. ---- : Derek: My mother's maiden name, Maloney. I have four sisters. I have, uh, nine nieces. Five nephews. I like coffee ice-cream, single-malt scotch, occasionally a good cigar. I like to fly fish. And I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. And I never dance in public. Um, favorite novel, The Sun Also Rises. Favorite band, The Clash. My favorite color is blue. I don't like light blue, indigo. The scar right here on my forehead, that's why I don't ride motorcycles anymore. And I live in that trailer. All this land is mine. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with it. So that's it. That's all you have earned for now. The rest you're just... just gonna have to take on faith. ---- :Meredith: You know, you keep taking everything on faith. How do you know what's real and what's not? :Derek: You just do. You know some people would call this a relationship. Time to exchange keys, leave your toothbrush over. :Meredith: Who, who would call it that? :Derek: Me, I would. :Meredith: And I'm supposed to believe you? Show me something. Give me a reason to believe. ---- :George: How's a pompous cocky jackass like you always have women all over him? :Alex: Little bluebell pills. Lots of them. :George: Oh, c'mon. :Alex: Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. O'Malley, you think too much. Can't you see it? You gotta dance and jab, dance and jab! Like me. I am the Ali of this place. ---- :Cristina: Dr. Bailey, I want off the psychic case, I'll take whatever you've got. Can I switch? :Bailey: Ask nicely. :Cristina: What? This is me doing nicely. See Also *Episode Transcript de:Glaubensfragen fr:Troublantes révélations it:Salvami Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes